thedzfandomcom-20200214-history
AR556-SEMI
The AR556-SEMI is a semi-automatic centerfire carbine featured in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. Description A solid and ergonomic carbine based upon the AR-15 design. It's a very reliable carbine, but is limited to semi-automatic firing, because of various laws in various American states that prohibit automatic firearms. it also is rather expensive, which is one of the main critic points of this gun. It features a 16.12 Inch barrel, aluminum receiver, steel bolt, plastic grip, buttstock and handguard and it holds 20 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. An expensive firearm made for law enforcement and home-defense. Available for purchase in various gun stores. Information 'Tactics' Most likely the first assault rifle that the player obtains, it provides a large boost in the player's armory compared to equivalent-levelled weapons. While it shoots fast for a semi-automatic, it's relatively inaccurate and isn't fully-automatic like the other assault rifles that can be scavenged. Any gear that increases accuracy, such as cleaning kits or some variants of glasses are highly recommended. 'How to Obtain' *It can be scavenged during missions that are level 4 or higher *A Long Barrel variant of this weapon will be rewarded upon completion of the "Ivan the Builder" task. *A Scoped variant of this weapon can be obtained by opening a HERC-02-01 Supply Box. *A Extended Custom Action '''variant of this weapon can be obtained by opening a HERC-02-03 Supply Box. *A Suppressed Quick Action''' variant of this weapon can be obtained by opening a HERC-02-04 Supply Box. *A''' Stabilized Quick Action''' variant of this weapon can be obtained by opening a HERC-02-08 Supply Box. 'Variants' Civlian Clean Crude Crude Rusty Action Damaged Dampened Old Extended Old Extended Rusty Action High Capacity Old Old Quiet Old Quiet Rusty Action Rusty Action Sighted Old Stabilized Old Stabilized Rusty Action Unwieldy Unwieldy Old Generic Crude Custom Action Crude Quick Action Dampened Extended Maintained Quiet Sighted Rusty Action Stabilized Unwieldy Custom Stock Custom Action Custom Stock High Capacity High Capacity Civilian Long Barrel Quick Action Recoilless Scoped Sighted Suppressed Dampened Custom Action Dampened Custom Stock Dampened Long Barrel Dampened Quick Action Extended Custom Action Extended Long Barrel Extended Quick Action Extended Recoilless Extended Scoped High Capacity Custom Stock High Capacity Long Barrel High Capacity Quick Action Maintained Custom Stock Maintained Long Barrel Maintained Scoped Quiet Custom Action Quiet Scoped Sighted Custom Action Sighted Custom Stock Stabilized Custom Action Stabilized Custom Stock Stabilized Quick Action Stabilized Suppressed High Capacity Recoilless High Capacity Scoped Sighted Recoilless Sighted Scoped Suppressed Custom Stock Suppressed Long Barrel Suppressed Quick Action Suppressed Recoilless Suppressed Scoped Performance 'Pros' Very Inexpensive Ammo Cost. Quiet. 'Cons' Semi-Automatic. Low Stopping Power. Very Short Effective Range. Very Low Rate of Fire Very Inaccurate. Low Capacity. Schematics 'Weapons Bench Schematics' Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Suppressed AR556-SEMI '(Unlocked with a level 4 weapons bench) 'Findable Schematics Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Suppressed AR556-SEMI Weapon SchematicsSchematic: Suppressed Scoped AR556-SEMI Recycling 'Trash' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 'Common' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 'Improved' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 0-1 'Uncommon' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1-7 'Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 2-6 x 0-1 'Very Rare' * x 1 x 1 x 1 x 1 x 9-20 Trivia *The graphics of the suppressed AR556-SEMI seem to be a bit blue compared to the other two graphics. *The AR556-SEMI nearly has the same model as the M4A1, except for a different front sight and magazine. *Although actually being a Carbine, it still is classified as an Assault Rifle in The Last Stand: Dead Zone. *The SR-556 actually has a magazine size of 30 or 10 rounds, while the AR556-SEMI only has 20 rounds. Gallery AR556-SEMIINGAMEPIC.png|AN AR556-SEMI. SCOPEDAR556-SEMIINGAMEPIC.png|A SCOPED AR556-SEMI. SUPPRESSEDAR556-SEMIINGAMEPIC.png|A SUPPRESSED AR556-SEMI. SUPPRESSEDSCOPEDAR556-SEMIINGAMEPIC.png|A SUPPRESSED SCOPED AR556-SEMI. Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Assault Rifles